Flashes of Pink
by miladyswords
Summary: Focusing on the hollowed sound of the ball bouncing against the concrete, I shuffle my feet into defensive position. I need this win as much as he does, and though neither of us have revealed what "favor" we are asking of the other, we understand that a blind game of winner takes all only means that whatever it is will be a disaster for the loser.


Focusing on the hollowed sound of the ball bouncing against the concrete, I shuffle my feet into defensive position. I need this win as much as he does, and though neither of us have revealed what "favor" we are asking of the other, we understand that a blind game of winner takes all only means that whatever it is will be a disaster for the loser.

23-22, Game point 25. The stakes are high and I cannot lose. I'm at an advantage. As long as I don't slip up on my defense, and don't give him a chance to take a shot from the three-point line, I know this game is mine.

He's attempting a crossover and I quickly spot my opening for a steal. He's taller and he's got better stamina and faster feet, but genetics coupled with some crazy adventures over the past few years has blessed me with a large wingspan and a strong, lean body. Plus, they don't call me 'quick hands Shortman' for nothing. I reach out to grab the ball but a stinging sensation causes me to reflexively blink away sweat, along with my chance at victory. He takes two steps to my left and one step back, putting him in his favorite jump-shot spot. The sound of net rings loud and clear drowning out the ragged breathing of moments ago. His cry of victory mingles with my groan of defeat. Suddenly, my shoulders feel heavy and I can feel the burden of this loss already.

He struts his way to the benches dribbling the ball between his legs as he makes his way towards our duffle bags. I tread halfheartedly in his wake, leaving the court open for Sid, Lorenzo and their usual gang.

"Hey Arnold! What was that? I thought you had it, what was that phrase again, 'in the bag'?"

"What are you talking about Lorenzo? I had my man Arnold under wraps this whole game. I just _let_ him get that one point. Call it temporary generosity, but I was definitely not losing this one." I glare at the back of my longest friend's curly top fade as we draw closer to the group waiting near the benches.

"Come on Gerald. Just admit it, there was no way you let me have that point." I protest, lifting the edge of my Knicks jersey to wipe the sweat off my face and away from my eyes prompting a low whistle to escape from someone's mouth.

"You've been working out Arnold?" I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks as I rub at the back of my neck.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I have. Joined a gym and everything. You know, more free time and everything since the whole thing with Lila." An awkward silence follows and I regret my slip of tongue. I'm about to open my mouth to apologize, but thank God Sid beats me to it.

"Cool. Well anyway, told you Gerald would win. Pay up Lorenzo" I could feel my jaw drop open as I watched money exchange hands.

"I can't believe you guys took bets on this. "

"Well you know, with the doosy he's gonna drop on you, I knew there was no way he was gonna lose."

"Wait, you know about our bet?" I step forward to look fully at Sid. He suddenly places his hands on his hips and begins to gyrate. Needless to say, I avert my eyes from the ridiculous aerobic exercise he insists 'keeps his body perfectly healthy and ready for intense training' glancing instead at my best friend who is now eyeing me with a lopsided grin plastered on his face.

"Of course I do. I've met _the_ tiger" Sid raises his hands to form claws as he speaks and I can't help the smile that creeps onto my face as I fight off an eye roll.

"Tiger?" I turn to look back at Gerald who is now looking absentmindedly at the sky. It doesn't take long to realize he is avoiding my gaze. I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow. "Gerald, what's going on?"

"Oh right, you just got back. Listen Arnold, she's hot and all, but definitely not worth it. Actually, he tried to pawn her off to me yesterday. In fact, he asked everyone in the gang already, isn't that right Lorenzo?"

"Sid, are we going to play or what?"

"Right, well the point is, after that last incident. I wouldn't get within 10 feet of her. Anyway, good luck Arnold."

"Wait," I called, but they were already jogging onto the court. I could feel my brows furrow as the frown returned to my face. "Gerald, who and what are they talking about?"

"Well, you see, it's a really long story and all. And you know, she is hot I admit. And of course, you did lose the bet so…"

"Gerald," I scoff, "would you just get to the point."

"Right, well, you remember that girl I liked in my spin class. You know the cute Asian one with the bun."

"Yeah, I remember. You said she was really smart and sweet. If she's so horrible, why are you trying to hook her up with everyone?"

"No, no. She is sweet, and Arnold, the girl's a genius. She's getting her P.H.D. in biochemistry. She's amazing and I'm lucky she's even willing to date me. I mean, I'm still working part time at the gym trying to set up my own business and she is one year from becoming the youngest graduate in her university's history with a biochemistry degree.."

"Wait, wait. You mean you guys are dating?" I could feel my lips stretch out into a full-blown grin as I patted him roughly on the shoulder. "Good for you Gerald. How long has it been?"

"Thanks man. It's been about two month's now. Arnold, you're going to love her. She isn't like anyone I've ever dated before. " He spoke with sparkling eyes and I could feel my chest tighten. He is happy, like I've never seen, and I, I am jealous. I can tell he's found love, and instead of being happy, I am jealous. Speaking of jealousy.

"What happened to the crazy lesbian you mentioned?"

"The what now?"

"You know, the one that suddenly started attending your spin class." He stared at me with furrowed brows so I continued. "The one that knocked out the guy who was staring at Phoebe. You were grateful to her for a while," his eyes widened and I could tell it was dawning on him who exactly I was talking about, " but she was the main reason you hesitated in asking out Phoebe in the first place, right?" His face blanched and he raised his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Right, I forgot I told you about Helga before your last trip. Look man, I'm hungry. Why don't we grab a couple of slices from patsy's and talk about it over lunch. My treat." My stomach grumbled loudly at the thought of food and I smiled sheepishly at Gerald as we head toward the gym's locker room.

"You're going to regret offering to pay."

"Not as much as you are going to regret losing."

When Gerald tells me Helga is Phoebe's best friend and that she openly calls him a womanizer, I can't help the chuckle that escapes from my mouth nearly causing me to choke on my slice. He crosses his arms over his chest leaning back into the booth clearly unamused by my reaction. I smile apologetically and lift my yahoo to my lips. I'm about to remind him that I've always warned him about Karma, but I'm cut short before I can start.

"Yeah, laugh it up while you can Shortman, cause you're the one going on a date with her."

Yahoo spurts from my mouth and nose and I cough repeatedly, desperately trying to gain access to air.

"Man, that's gross. Control yourself." His voice is light and I know he is satisfied with his revenge. He hands me a napkin before using the rest to start wiping at the table.

"There's no way I'm going out with her." My voice raises unexpectedly and I am shocked to hear how harshly the words escape.

"Arnold!" Gerald whispers authoritatively, "people are starting to stare." I take a quick glance around the restaurant and notice that he's right. I'm making a scene.

"Sorry Gerald, I don't know why I am acting this way." I rest my head in my hands, palms rubbing at my eyes. Letting out a soft sigh, I readjust, running my hands through my hair before resting them at the base of my neck. My gaze drops to my knees because I know I am not being honest. "I guess, I'm not over what happened with Lila. It wasn't even that long ago and…"

"Arnold, I'm not trying to be insensitive, but that was eight months ago. You lost the bet and this is my favor. I mean, I'm not asking you to fall in love with the girl or anything, just go on one date with her."

"But you just told me she nearly broke Sid's wrist."

"Well, in all fairness, that was Sid's fault." I look up in shock at this new information but Gerald continues before I have a chance to ask. "Listen Arnold, she's actually not that bad. Aside from being all snooty and abrasive, she's really smart - I mean, you have to be if your friends with Phoebe and don't tell her I told you so, but she's kind of funny too. And that aside, though to be straight up honest with you I don't believe it, Phoebe says she has a really sensitive side, and you're pretty much Mr. Sensitivity!"

"But _Gerald_ , does she even want to date anyone? "

"Well, no." My palm makes an audible thump as it meets my forehead. I can't help but stare at my friend with furrowed brows. There is no way I am doing this. He must be able to read my thoughts because his next words are spoken hurriedly.

"Look Arnold. Next week is Valentine's day and if I don't find Helga a date, I won't be able to take Phoebe out. It's complicated, and I can't really explain because Phoebe hasn't really explained it to me, but I really want to take her out on Valentine's Day. We can even make it a double date. What do you say Arnold?"

I take a moment to really look at Gerald. He's biting his lower lip and his eyes are staring resolutely at mine. I think back to how they shone earlier and I know that even though this will probably be the most incredibly awkward experience of my life, I'll do it for his happiness.

"Fine. You have yourself a deal. It will be a good opportunity to meet Phoebe anyway." My outstretched thumb and fist meets his and we both grin before once again tearing into our Pizzas. My mind drifts and I find myself contemplating Valentine's Day and the meaning of love as I devour another slice. I try to ignore the images of freckles and auburn hair because I know they will lead to flashes of pink and an undesirable yearning for more. I hear a clearing of a throat and I know that I let my mind drift for too long.

"So, Sid deserved it huh? What's the story there?" Gerald grins.

"The story of the vicious tiger Helga and the helpless fool Sid takes place on the busy streets of uptown Manhattan." I smile at the familiarity of story time with Gerald and remind myself that despite the trouble I have undoubtedly gotten myself into, it's good to be home.


End file.
